The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!
by Spinosaurus1998
Summary: Gumball, Darwin, and Gabriel, along with the Yugioh heroes, are sent on a journey, across time and space, to recruit warriors, heroes, and legends, to fight alongside God and Jesus, in the final battle of the Apocalypse, to save the multiverse, and PERMANENTELY, destroy Satan, once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse

As I have promised, this is the sequel series, to my first Fan-Fiction. This plot, involves the FINAL battle of all good and evil, the apocalypse, and the return of God and Jesus. This is rated-M for Mature, for a reason. If you can't handle it, then don't complain about it. Please read my last fan-fiction, before reading this, called: The Amazing World of Gumball: A Yugioh Adventure!

Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End.

Our main character, Gabriel Garcia, was in his house, watching television. It has been a few weeks ever since he delayed Satan's evil plot, with Gumball and Darwin. He was so tired after his trip to a nearby museum, from a few days ago, and was relaxing, enjoying summer vacation. All of a sudden, his grandmother called him downstairs. He turned off his television, and practically parkoured downstairs, to his grandmother. His grandmother, Betty, was 61 years old and of German descent. She was old, chubby, and sometimes hypocritical, but she was a great grandmother. "Son!" yelled his grandfather. Gabe's grandfather was 62 years old, and also named Gabriel, and was of Spanish/Mexican descent. He was tall, chubby, yet strong. He also had a heart of gold, even if he was a little bit of a hypocrite sometimes. He was very young at heart, and easily entertained.

Betty: Look, on the news! Jesus Christ has come back!

The news camera flashed to a man in the sky, glowing bright gold, floating in the air, in New York City.

Jesus: My brothers and sisters, Judgement Day is coming. Soon, the final battle of the apocalypse will be upon us. My father, our Lord, is preparing for the final battle with Satan himself! Everyone, in every single universe, will choose to fight either on the side of Good, with us, or the side of evil, alongside Satan. I promise, there will be no traitors in this battle. As I speak, God is gathering troops, soldiers, and fighters, from across all the universes. Satan himself, is mustering an army of evil and hatred, to fight against us. There are an infinite number of universes, and infinite number of people and living things. God is assembling the signature, original versions of everything, to fight in this war, on our side. Soon, the entire human race, will unite against evil. If we succeed, we can form a perfect Utopia of peace, harmony, and understanding. I am opening portals all over the world, to gather and withdraw our heroes. God says, that almost everyone will join in this war. And, a large group of heroes, will be led by me, God, warriors from across time and space, and... Gabriel Legend Cruz Garcia.

Gabriel jumped out of his seat. He always thought that he would fight evil, and, to be honest, he always hoped it would be, like this.

Jesus Christ: Gabriel, you must assist people, in gathering people to fight on the side of Good! You will be one of our generals. Do not let us , there was a bright flash of light, and angels descended from the sky, all over the world.

All of a sudden, a portal opened outside Gabriel's house. He grabbed things he needed, and stuffed them in a bag: Essentials, food, clothes, and a few weapons, such as knives, a baseball bat, and his yugioh decks and duel disk.

Gabe: My grandparents, take care of my pet birds! I must go recruit Gumball and Darwin! Next, Gabriel charged through the portal, and it closed.

The portal opened, and Gabe arrived in the town of Elmore, where they too, were having troops recruited. As he ran down a street, he saw Gumball, Darwin, and their friends, in the bright morning light, along with the Yugioh legends.

Gabe: Gumball and Darwin!  
The trio hugged each other, and exchanged hello's.  
Yusei: Glad to see our team is back together!  
Jaden: Yeah! It's time to assemble!  
Gumball: We already have all of our weapon packed, and our decks and duel disks.  
Darwin: Now, we don't know what to do.  
Yuma: Look, up in the sky!  
An angel descends from heaven to talk to the group.

Angel: My name is, Gabriel. Your grandparents named you after me, my child. God has given millions of people orders. You, and your team, must travel across several dimensions, to muster forces to fight on our side, and destroy evil. We only have a week, to prepare for the final battle.  
Gabriel: I'll do it! "salutes" What is our first assignment, sir?!

Angel: You must travel to the signature Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles universe, and convince the Turtles and their allies to join us. They already know that you are coming, they just need your help.

Darwin: The Ninja Turtles!? Yes!  
Gumball: This is going to be 10 times better than playing video games!  
Yugi: Let's go!  
Yusei: Alright then, everyone grab your duel runners, and ride through that blue portal!

Jaden and Yuma unlocked a garage door, and showed Gabe, his very own Duel Runner. It was similar to Yusei's, except it was bright blue, with yellow lightning bolts, and nitrous jets.  
Gabriel: Guys, thank you so much!  
Gabe then put on a Duel Runner outfit, complete with a jacket and helmet. He pressed a button on the helmet, to bring the visor down.

"Duel Runner ready", said the computer/A.I. controlling the vehicle.

Now that everyone was in a duel runner, Gabe revved the tires, and shot through the portal, with his team after him. "Let's rev it up!", they shouted as they sped through the blue light.

And that is the end of Chapter 1. Stay tuned for Chapter 2, soon! Please follow, favorite, and review! It makes me feel, that I should continue this, and people enjoy my fan-fictions!


	2. Chapter 2: The Turtles

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 2: The Turtles

The team of main characters suddenly arrived, in a bustling New York City. Soldiers were being gathered, supplies were being transported, all in the bright sunlight, of the morning. Shouts and talking was heard, and the air smelled crisp and fresh.

Gabriel was leading the group through alleyways, and commanded the group to stop, after a few minutes. He heard noises, shouting, and swearing.

Yuma: I think we're close!  
Jaden: Keep your voice down, Yuma!  
Yusei: Shhhhh!

Gabe: Guys, let's leap this fence.

Gabriel took off his helmet, leaving his Kevlar jacket on. He strapped on his arm, a duel-disk, and placed a knife, and a pair of batons, in his pockets. Next, he jumped, and started climbing the fence. He slipped over, and silently landed on his feet. Gumball and Darwin did the same. Then, Gabe saw, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, about to face off with a large group, of about 2 dozen Purple Dragon gangsters.

They all had weapons: Knives, baseball bats, batons, steel pipes, swords, staffs, chains, pistols, shotguns, and assault rifles. They were armed, and ready for a fight.

The turtles, on the other hand, all had their weapons drawn, in poised-to attack positions. Even with their skills, there was no guarantee, that they would survive.

Gang Leader: Well, well, how many times do we have to tell you guys, this ain't Halloween.  
Gangster: I wouldn't talk to them like that, if I were you, boss! I saw them KILL 15 guys, at once! And I was almost one of them!

Rapheal: You're about to be one of them, alright!  
Raph felt his pair of sais, and prepared for battle.

Just then, Gabe took out his knife, and ran towards one of the Purple Dragons, screaming. He leaped in the air, and stabbed him in the back, knocking him down. Next, he pulled the knife out, and stabbed two thugs in 3 seconds, who also fell down.

Thug: Don't just stand there! Attack him!

Most of the gangsters were too stunned to move, especially since Gabe was only 15 years old. A few thugs charged at him, waving pipes and bats.

Next, Gumball and Darwin sprang from the shadows, carrying batons, and yelling.  
The trio then attacked the group, together.

Gabe stabbed a guy with a knife, and then pulled the knife out, and quickly stabbed another in the face, then kicking him into another enemy. Suddenly, a thug pointed his pistol at Gabriel, but Gabe was saved by Gumball, who punched the thug, and performed a gruesome beatdown, using his batons, then punched him into a set of trashcans.

Darwin was repeatedly punching 3 enemies in a row, then jumped, and performed a Chuck-Norris style roundhouse kick, KO'ing all 3.

Gumball and Gabriel charged a thug, who was holding a shotgun. Gumball slid down, and kicked him in-between the legs. Gabe jumped, and leaped off of Gumball's back, to kick the shotgun-wielder in the face, stunning him. Finally, Gabriel stabbed him in the throat, causing him to collapse and bleed.

There were still a decent number of enemies left. One prepared to fire his assault rifle, but Gabriel charged, jumped, and knocked him in the head using a pair of batons, while Darwin gave the thug and uppercut, sending him flying into a wall, unconscious.

Next, the last bad guys quickly formed a circle around the trio. They were all armed with either swords, or pistols.

Donatello then pole-vaulted into the circle, and kicked a guard in the face. Next, he placed his bo-staff on the ground, and used it to kick 3 enemies down.

Leonardo stabbed a Purple Dragon in the back, then used him as springboard, to jump, and stab two others.

Raph ran straight at two thugs, who each had pistols. He jumped in the air, and kicked both of them down to the ground, while Gumball and Darwin tackled them, and beat them.

Michelangelo and Gabe fought back to back. A thug with a sword tried to stab Gabe, but Gabriel blocked the attack, with Batons, and kicked the gangster in-between his legs. Then, with his back touching Mikey's shell, traded-places with him.

Mikey smashed his batons on the thug's face, headbutted him, then punched him into a wall. Gabriel dodged a sword swipe, and stomped on a Purple Dragon's heel, then kicked him in the back, sending him into Leo's direction, who stabbed him with both swords.

Gumball and Darwin punched and kicked two thugs, then smashed them into each other.

Donatello grabbed Raph, and used him as battering ram, to smash into 3 gangsters, while Raph had his sais drawn, and stabbed them.

There were only 2 thugs left. Gumball charged, and punched one in the face, and Darwin kicked the thug in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Finally, for the last enemy, Gabe ran towards him, jumped, and stabbed him in the stomach, pulled the knife out, stabbed him again, then leaped into the air, and smashed his elbow onto the enemy's head, breaking his skull, and smashing his face into the pavement.

After the battle, there was a bloody mess of bodies, blood, and gore. Half of the gangsters were dead, and the other half were unconscious, severely injured, or bleeding/dying.

The turtles stood together, and Gumball, Darwin, and Gabriel, stood facing them.

Mikey: That was radical!  
Donatello: I am very impressed.  
Raph: You guys aren't half- bad... for non-ninjas.  
Leo: O.k., we all know why you are here. To recruit us, for the final battle of the apocalypse. Well, since we're saving the entire multiverse, and destroying all evil, once and for all, we all accept.

Gabe: Yes!  
Gumball and Darwin: So, where to next?

An angel descends from the sky. Once again, it was Gabriel.  
Angel: Your next task, is to recruit, the racers, from Hot Wheels Acceleracers. With their amazing driving skills, cars, and weapons/accelechargers, they will be a huge asset, to the final battle.

Gumball and Darwin: Aye aye! "salute"

A blue portal opened, and the 4 turtles rushed through it, followed by Master Splinter, Casey Jones, and April O' Neil, who had just arrived.

Thanks for saving us!, the turtles shouted. See you at the final battle!

The portal closed, and another one opened. Gumball, Darwin, and Gabe all got back into their duel Runners, and raced through the portal, with the Yugioh heroes.

That is the end of Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be uploaded, soon! Please favorite, follow, and review. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Engine Trouble

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse

Chapter 3: Engine Trouble

Gabriel, and his team traveled through the portal, and re-emerged on a coastal road, situated in the mountains/cliffs, overlooking a beach, with guard-rails touching the edge. It was midnight, with the moon shinning brightly in the sky, the waves calmly rising and falling, silence in the air, and an occasional wind breeze.

Gabe was driving his Duel Runner, at around 100 miles per hour, with Gumball and Darwin closely behind him. As they drove through the coast road, they started hearing japanese-music, people talking, and engines starting. The group arrived at a large opening, overlooking the coast, filled with cars, and their racers, talking, dancing, arguing, and preparing to race.

Gabe stopped his car at the front of the clearing/opening, and the music was stopped. All the drivers turned and watched, as the team stopped their Duel Runners, and got off of them.

Next, a hispanic teenager, about 19 years old, with short, black hair, and a blue/orange racing jacket, walked towards Gabe. Accompanied by him, was a tall, African-American racer, with messy black hair, piercings, and large fists.

Hispanic Racer: Who the hell are you, punks?!  
Gabe: You seriously don't know who we are?  
Gumball: This will take some explaining.  
Other racer: You're right, this will take some explaining. This is territory for us racers, ONLY! Not a bunch of snot-nosed teens and adults, riding motorcycles. Please get off our turf.  
Gabe: Nolo, Tork, we don't want any trouble, we just need your help.  
Nolo: How do you know my name?!  
Darwin: We might explain that later, but first, we have business, to attend to.  
Tork: What?!  
Gabe: The end of days, is upon us. I come from another universe, and the final battle between Good and Evil, is about to commence, in a few days. I have been tasked, to recruit ALL of you, for the final battle, to fight on the side of good.  
Darwin: We know you're skeptical.  
Gumball: So, we brought proof.

Gabe reaches into his backpack, and pulls out several dvd's. He handed them to Nolo and Tork.

Tork: What the fuck?! We're just movie characters!?  
Nolo: How is this possible?!

Gabe: Anythign is possible in a different universe. We need you, for your skills, intelligence, strength, and Accelechargers.  
Gabe snapped a finger, and a large, light-blue portal opened.

This is the way you must go, to prepare for battle. Please, we need you.

Nolo: It looks like, we don't have a choice. Teku, get inside your cars, and go through that portal! We've got a world to save!

Tork: Metal Maniacs, let's move some metal!

All the drivers got in their cars, and sped through the portal, which then closed.

Gabriel, the Angel, descended, from the sky, to talk to the group.

You all have one last thing to do, before you return to your homeworld, to prepare.

Yusei: What is it?

Yuma: Oh, come on!

Jaden: What is it, already?!

Angel: You must recruit, Batman.

Gabe: Oh yeah! "He high-fives Gumball and Darwin"

Gabriel: Alright then, everyone you know the drill!

A light blue portal opened, the team got on their Duel Runners, and accelerated through the portal.

And that is the end of Chapter 3! Please stay tuned for Chapter 4! Please follow, favorite, and review. The more people that follow, favorite, and review, the more I feel like, I'm not wasting my time.


	4. Chapter 4: Batman in a Doghouse

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 4: Batman in a Doghouse

The group of Duelists, emerged from a large, light-blue portal, and landed in the middle of Gotham City. It was around midnight, with a bright, full-moon in the sky, behind towering skyscrapers, above the commotion of a city of 12 million people. Street and building lights were everywhere,followed by busy cars, and people chatting and walking in the streets.

The group exited their Duel Runners, and activated, safe modes, on all of them. If anyone tried to steal them, or even touch them, they would automatically be electrocuted.

Yusei: Alright guys, I have a new invention for everyone. You all know how I can come up with some new technology in a matter of minutes, using scrap.  
"Yusei pulls out a device". I present to you, the grapple gun. I was inspired by Batman, and it works similarly like Batman's. Except, it is several gadgets in one. A grapple, a line launcher, a swinging or climbing rope, or, as an improvised weapon.

Yusei handed each member of the group, a grapple gun.

Gumball: This day just keeps getting better and better.  
Darwin: "waving his flippers" This is fan-fucking-tastic!  
Gabe: Alright then. It's time to search for Batman!

All the team members aimed their gadgets at a building, and launched themselves onto it, and climbed to the top.

They all looked into the night sky, and saw a scene in the distance. They heard shouting, gunshots, and fighting. Gabriel, Gumball, and Darwin, started parkouring across rooftops, to reach the sound, with the other duelists close behind.

They finally reached the sound, and saw a horrible sight. Batman has been captured, and was being held in chains against a wall, by TYGER guards.

Gabe: This reminds me of...  
Gumball and Darwin: Batman Arkham City!  
Gabe: Keep your voices down. We have the element of suprise, and we shouldn't lose it.  
Yusei: What is the plan?  
Gabe: We summon our holographic monsters, and have them help us fight the guards, and rescue/recruit Batman. And, we also fight them ourselves.  
Jaden: Are you nuts?! There are, like, 50 of them, and they're all armed.

Gabe: It's our ONLY shot! O.k., so, let me tell you about the TYGER guards.

These guys are absolutely merciless. Most of them are former soldiers, or security guards, maybe even EX-thugs or firearm specialists. They are real bad guys. They don't care who they kill or hurt, as long as they get paid. Ever since Hugo Strange was killed, they are not brainwashed, anymore. They have their own free will. But, they choose to use it for evil. It's time, to deliver Justice. And I mean, gruesome Justice! You must fight, like never before! We must cover each other's weaknesses, and support each other! We cannot do this, without teamwork! May I remind you, just how much of an asset, Batman would be, in the final battle?! That's why we need to succeed! Now... Let's kick some ass! "Everyone cheers"

Gabe: Now, keep your voices down, and sneak down the buildings.

After a few minutes, the team got inside an alleyway, preparing for a fight. They all had their duel disks activated, their weapons prepared for a fight, and wearing bullet-resistant armor.

Gabe: Alright... activate your signature cards, now!

All the duelists obeyed the order, and activated their duel disks, and placed cards. Shinning bright holograms came to life, and moved through the alleyway, and started to fight the TYGER guards. The holograms were:

Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Stardust Dragon, Utopia, Poseidra, Rainbow Dragon, and Neo-Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. Shinning warriors and creatures, who fought against evil. They all attacked the guards, using their magic, and pure strength. The thugs fired at them, but the guns were almost useless, as guards were eaten, destroyed, knocked unconscious, killed, or exploded. It was an amazing sight to behold.

Next, with most of the guards distracted by the monsters/holograms, the team charged into the clearing, with weapons drawn.

Gumball, Darwin, and Gabe attacked entire groups of TYGER guards, stabbing, slashing, dodging, deflecting, blocking, and killing, using swords and knives. They even used guards as human shields, to protect themselves. It was all, very Assassin's Creed-like.

Yusei and Yuma double-teamed to take on a different group, using Duel Disks and their fists, fighting like you would expect close brothers, to.

Yugi, Atem, and Jaden used pistols that they swiped from Purple Dragon thugs, in the TMNT universe, to shoot the guards. They covered each other's blindsides, shot guards, and, when an enemy came to close, performed beat-downs on them, with a pair of batons.

After about 10 minutes. The battle was over, and the duel disks were de-activated, and the cards were placed with their decks.

It was a bloody mess. Blood was everywhere, guards were either dead, or, bleeding, unconscious, too weak to move or fight any longer, or wishing that they were dead.

The team confiscated several weapons, and ammunition, for each of them, and to prepare for the final battle.

Yusei used his technological expertise, to unlock the chains, and rescue Batman.

"The entire team bows down"

Gumball: Please pitty our pitiful souls, great one.  
Darwin: Please show mercy, and forgive us.  
Gabriel: We just wanted to rescue you. We need your 're sorry for all the bloodshed we have caused.

Batman (Kevin Conroy voice): I am not God, you kids don't have to bow down to me. I completely disagree with your methods. Normally, I wouldn't work with people like you. But, if you did all this for me, whatever you need me for, must be important. What do you want?

Gabe: We come from a different universe. The final battle, between good and evil, is about to commence, in about 6 days. God and his angels have commissoned people, to travel to different universes, and prepare for the final battle. We are here to recruit you. Will you fight on the side of good, and destroy evil, once and for all?

Batman: I will. I'm getting tired of seeing death and evil. I don't want to kill, but I will fight, and do anything I can, to help.

Gumball and Darwin: Awesome!

After a few hours, Batman prepared and gathered all of technology, essentials, and weapons, to prepare for the final battle. He had his vehicles, weapons, and materials sent through portals, to troops and angels, to prepare. He even called all of his friends and allies, who he trusted, and told them all of what he was doing. He even managed to bring some along, to help... LIKE THE ENTIRE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND BAT-FAMILY! Also, to a lesser extent, Alfred, Katanna, and the entire GCPD.

All the heroes and allies entered through the portals, to Earth.

Batman: Thank you for saving me. I hope to assist you, in the final battle.

Entire team: You're welcome!

With that, they got in their Duel Runners, and sped off, through portals, to Earth.

And that is the end of Chapter 4! Please, stay tuned for Chapter 5! Please follow, favorite, and review. It makes me feel like, I'm not wasting my time.


	5. Chapter 5: Unfor(Seen) Problems

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 5: Unfor(Seen) Problems

It has been several hours, ever since the team of heroes finished recruiting their tasked people. All the Yugioh heroes, along with Gumball, Darwin, Gabriel, and all the people they recruited, were in the Elmore, the universe of the Amazing World of Gumball. So much was happening. The sky was brightly lit, with sunlight, with warriors talking, training, and preparing, all over the city. There were occasional civilians on sidewalks, and random crimes, which were almost always stopped.

Different familes prepared to fight, on both sides of the war. Others were still being recruited, by other people. Some just wanted to stay home, and protect their lives, friends, and homes. Others were too cowardly, weak, or had no skills to fight, so were just preparing to watch. Angels, soldiers, warriors, spirits, and heroes, were briefed, trained, and prepared, from across almost every single recognized signature universe, were on the planet. Suppliers crossed dimensions, to deliver materials, supplies, and weapons. Some people decided to stay in their home universes, and rest.

Gabriel's entire family temporarily moved into a nearby, vacant house, to support him. It was still 6 days, until the final battle.

Gabriel was on his way to Gumball and Darwin's house, after breakfast, while the Yugioh heroes were practicing their skills, and having military discussions and battle plans, with the leaders and generals, along with other characters.

Gabriel was sprinting, when he heard a noise.

He quickly turned around, and saw a group of evil supporters. There were 4, maybe more hiding in the bushes, on a bright summer morning. Their leader had a pistol, while his lackeys had knives and bats.

Leader: So, I hear you're supposed to be one of their generals. It would be such a shame, for your talents to be wasted, on their side. I am asking you one time, and one time only. JOIN US!  
Gabriel: I would rather die.  
Leader: So be it!

The leader raised his pistol, preparing to fire, but then, Gabe spat in his face.

Leader: You motherfucker! That's disgusting!I can't see!

Gabe charged, and kicked the leader in the stomach, headbutted his face with his forehead, and finally, pulled his body downwards, and kneed him in the face.

Next, Gabe grabbed his arm, moved, brought it over his shoulder, and, with almost all of his strength, pulled, and broke his arm.

Leader: Ahhhh!

Gabriel then grabbed the gun, turned, and pointed the gun to the evil leader's chin.

Gabe: I'm not above, taking a hostage! Drop your weapons, or he dies!

One of his lackeys made a big mistake. He threw a knife at Gabe's face, but Gabriel used their leader as a shield, who got stabbed in the nose/head, with blood gushing, and dropped his body. Next, he proceeded to shoot and severely injure two goons, with one having a knife. Gabe put the gun in his pocket, then prepared for action.

He charged, and punched a goon in the face, then kicked him in the balls. His friend tried to take a swing at Gabriel, but Gabe wasn't stupid. He kept his eyes focused on all the thugs, and was prepared for any situation. He grabbed the baseball bat,turned, and slammed the thug in the face, as if he were playing baseball. The thug fell on the sidewalk, bloody, but not out. Another guy tried to stab Gabe, but, Gabe used the bat to block the attack, than spat in his face. He kicked him in the gut, then slammed the bat on his head, making him fall face-flat. The last enemy mustered his strength, and tried to tackle Gabe. Our hero slammed the business end of the bat, in his stomach, sending him into a wall. With the other two still on the ground, Gabe showed no mercy, and repeatedly stomped on both of them, until they were out-cold. Then, he repeatedly beat up the thug that was against the wall, until he was unconscious.

After he made sure, that all 4 were unconscious, he confiscated the bat, a knife, pistol ammunition, and placed them in his back-pack. He re-loaded his new pistol, and placed it in his pack. Then, he continued to Gumball and Darwin's house.

He knocked at the door, and recieved greetings from Gumball and Darwin.

Gumball: Gabe, what the hell happened?  
Darwin: You looked like you've seen a ghost.

Gabe: Some losers tried to jump me. Needless to say, they jumped off the Empire State Building. I'll tell you more about what happened, later. Anyway, where is the rest of your family?  
Gumball: Shopping.  
Darwin: Not just for food. The local munitions store, is seeing a lot of success, today.

Gabe: I see. Let's play some video games!  
Gumball: Can we play one of yours?  
Gabe: You're in-luck. I brought over one game.

Gabe reaches into his back-pack, and pulls out, Batman:Arkham City GOTY edition, for the PS3.

Darwin: Let's play this, all night!  
Gabe: I also brought over, my memory card. We can play challenge maps, as any of the 4 characters.  
Gumball: Nightwing first!  
Darwin: No, Robin!  
Gabe: Guys, we'll figure that out, when we play it.  
Everyone: Yeahhh! "high fives"

A few minutes later, Gabriel was playing the Funhouse Brawl Extreme challenge map, as Batman. Gumball and Darwin, were watching him kick serious ass.  
Gumball: Woah, that's a pretty high score.  
Darwin: Let's see if we can't beat it!  
Gabe: I doubt it.  
While Gumball was playing Survival of the Fittest Extreme, as Nightwing, they decided to talk.

Gabe: So, after we finished recruiting, has anything happened to you guys?

Gumball and Darwin: We got laid by our girlfriends.

Gabe: That's pretty fucking awesome. But, aren't you guys, like, 12? That's pretty young, and kinda creepy. Prove it to me.

Gumball: I'm 13, actually. Darwin is 11in fish years, but 13 in human years. We will show you proof, just after I beat this map... GODDAMN IT! Joker's guys always kill me! Shit! Oh, sorry. Anyway, what about you? Don't you have a girlfriend?

Darwin: Yeah? Don't you.

Gabe: It's a long story. I'll tell you later.

Darwin: That reminds me, our parents, want to meet your family.

Gabe: This just got interesting.

The trio continued playing Arkham City challenge maps, for hours, until Gumball's family came home.

And that, is the end of Chapter 5. Please stay tuned, for Chapter 6, soon. Please follow, favorite, and review. When people do that, it makes me feel like I'm not wasting my time, and people enjoy my fan-fictions.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Crazy Families

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse

Chapter 6: Two Crazy Families

It has been a few hours, ever since Gumball, Darwin, and Gabriel started playing video games. Gumball and Darwin's parents and sister came home, and were unpacking groceries and weapons. Gabriel's grandparents' were about going to arrive any minute now.

Darwin was playing Batman: Arkham City challenge maps, as Robin. He was playing the Blind Justice Extreme map.

Darwin: So, Gabe, what is your family like?

Gumball: Yeah,what are they like?

Gabe: Well, there are my grandparents, to start off with. Gabriel and Betty. They are kind and polite people. They are very intelligent, and both are about 60 years old. They are both very religious and generous. They can be hypocrites sometimes, but they are very good people.

Gumball: Just like our parents!

Darwin: Who else is coming over?

Gabe: Well, my mom, Cheryl is also coming. She's about 33. She's smart, and likes to read alot. She is kind of wild and crazy, sometimes child-ish. Then, there's my little sister, Josoyln. She's 7, and kind of like Anais.

Anais: What?!

Gumball: Looks like you have competition, Anais.

Gabe: Relax, she is very smart for her age, but not as smart as Anais.

Anais: Phew.

Gabe: And, I also have my step-dad, David. He's 30-ish, and he loves to play video games, and take care of our family.

Gumball: Your dad plays games too?! Awesome!

Darwin: Wait, did you say, step-dad?

Gabriel: Yes. I never knew my real father. My mom and my step-dad hate him, and so do I. He never cared about us. He's somewhere in Mexico. My grandpa acts as my father though.

Darwin: I can relate to that. I never knew my father. Gumball's dad is my father now.

Gabe: I see. At least you're all a big, happy family. I also have several pet parakeets. They have a few babies, and have laid more eggs.

Darwin: Do you give them freedoms?

Gabriel: What do you mean?

"Gumball covers Darwin's mouth."

Gumball: Darwin used to be our family's pet fish, until he magically grew legs. He wants all pets to have good, free lives.

Gabe: I understand. And yeah, we take care of them. They're part of the family.

Darwin: I know what you mean.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Nicole: Gumball, could you get the door?

Gabe: Don't worry Mrs. Watterson, I'll get it.

When Gabriel opened the door, he saw his family. His grandparents, parents, and pets.

Gabe: Everyone, come meet my family!

After a few hours of conversation, and spending time together, both families bonded, by playing and watching video games, talking, playing board games, watching movies, and just spending the rest of the night together.

Later, Gumball, Darwin, and Gabriel decided to go out, while the families spent the rest of the night, together. Gumball, Darwin, and Gabriel, all sprinted down the road. It was night-time, with street and house lights still on, police and soldiers patrolling the town, and some sounds of laughter and chatter.

Gabriel: Guys, please remind me. Where are we going, again?

Gumball: To get our girlfriends, and go see a movie.

Gabe: What movie is it?

Darwin: Fast and the Furious 6. Ever since portals opened, weaponry isn't the only thing that was exchanged. Merchandise, history, movies, tv shows, and video games, have been introduced to other universes. You have seen this movie, right?

Gabe: I've seen all the Fast and Furious movies. I think this is the best!

Gumball and Darwin: Awesome!

After a few minutes of sprinting, the group walked towards the movie theater. It was the randomest group of living things anyone could ever see.

A light blue cat (Gumball), his girlfriend, an antlered Peanut (Penny), a walking goldfish, the light blue cat's brother, (Darwin), his girlfriend, an Emo Ghost (Carrie), and a normal human being (Gabriel).

Gumball: So Gabe, tell us about your girlfriend.

Gabe: Prepare for a long story, cut short.

Darwin: O.k.

Gabe: "Takes deep breath"

She lived in the United Arab Emirates, and we were together for about 3 months. We met over Youtube,and talked. She was awesome and cute, but we don't think we're meant to be together. We're just friends, now.

Penny: That's sad.

Gumball: Wow dude. I'm sorry.

"They all give out their pities/sorrows/ideas"

Gabe: Thanks guys, but I'll be fine. I might find a girl, or I could be alone forever. I don't really care, sometimes. Anyway, let's get go see that movie!

"everyone cheers"

Gumball: Oh God, it's Larry.

Gabe: Relax everyone, I've got this.

Larry: Hello their everyone... oh shit, it's Gumball and Darwin! Please, whatever you do, don't get me fired! I need this 5th job!

Gabe: Relax Larry, we're just here to watch a movie. I'll have 5 tickets, for Fast and the Furious 6.

Larry: Sorry, you must be 13 or older to watch this movie alone.

Gabe: I'm 15, and I'll watch it with these other, "kids".

Larry: Most of the other kinds are 12 or 13. Except Fishboy.

Darwin: My name is Darwin! And I'm 11!

Larry: Then why are you in the same grade as Gumball? Oh wait, I remember...

Gabe: Please just let us in.

Larry: You must have an ACTUAL PARENTAL guardian present.

Gabe: That's bullshit!

Larry: Sorry, it's the rules. And watch your language, young man!

Gabe: If you don't let us inside, I'm filing a RAPE CHARGE!

"everyone gasps, including Larry"

Gabriel: Just roll with it, guys. "turns to Larry" I can give the authorities excruciating details, plant fake evidence, get at least 4 false eye-witness statements, and more. You REALLY don't want the backlash from this. Especially since your girlfriend would leave you,for the second time, and you would lose your 5th job...

Larry: NO! Please, don't! "deep breath" O.k. then. Fine, I'll let you all inside!

"Gumball and Darwin high five Gabe"

Gabriel: Sorry Larry, it was just business.

Larry: I understand.

After seeing the movie, the heroes and their girlfriends go to their respective homes, and getting goodnight kisses from their girlfriends.

Gabe: I told you guys, that movie was awesome.

Gumball and Darwin: Yeah!

As the group was walking down the sidewalk, they saw an orange car, with a light blue underglow, drift, and stop, exactly beside them on the street. The window slid down, and the group saw that the driver was Nolo Passaro...

And that is the end of Chapter 6! Please stay tuned, for Chapter 7, soon!

Also, please follow, favorite, and review.


	7. Chapter 7: Street Race

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 7: Street Race

Nolo Passaro: Hey guys! I have some news for you.

Darwin: What is it?

Gabe: I have a good feeling about this.

Nolo: We're having a street race, and you guys are invited!

Gabe: That sounds totally awesome! But, I'm pretty sure street racing is illegal, here.

Nolo: I told the authorities, it's just for practice, for some fun, and to prepare for the final battle. It's technically legal.

Gumball and Darwin: Awesome!

Gabe: I WILL go with you guys, but, don't you think I'm a little young, for this?

Nolo: Dude, when I was your age, I was street racing with my brother, Tone, until he...

"Nolo looked down at the "t" shaped necklace around his neck, clenched it in one hand, then closed his eyes and sighed."

Gumball: What happened?

Gabriel: Are you seriously asking that, Gumball?!  
Darwin: It's pretty obvious.

Nolo: The point is, do you wanna come, or not?!

All the boys piled into the car, and Nolo sped off to the racing location.

After a few minutes, Nolo and the boys arrived at a large, long, open road, near the edge of town. They were greeted by a very large crowd. Music blared extremely loudly, from Shirako's stereos, that were a part of his car.

( The song that was played, is Hot Wheels Acceleracers- "Accelerate". I recommend looking up the song, and listening to it, while you read this).

The crowd was loudly cheering, celebrating, talking, and laughing. The group consisted of the Acceleracers team members, the Fast and Furious team, and the Third Street Saints, (from Saints Row).

Gumball, Darwin, and Gabriel: This is fucking awesome!

They all stepped out of the car, and the crowd cheered even louder.

Gabriel: Nolo, you are awesome! Thank you!

Nolo: No problem. Alright racers, let's begin!

Several racers got into their cars, and lined up at the starting line, using their signature vehicles. Brian and Dom Toretto, Tork, Nolo, and Playa (Saints Row). Everyone had a vehicle, except Gabriel.

Gabriel: Wait, how am I supposed to race?!

Then, Yusei came walking out of the crowed, riding Gabriel's Duel Runner.

Yusei: This is how, Gabe.

Yusei handed Gabe the keys for Gabe's Duel Runner, riding equipment, and Gabe's deck, with a few extra cards.

Yusei: Good luck!

Gumball: Kick some ass!

Darwin: Go Gabe!

Gabe lined the Duel Runner up to the starting line, and a floating robot probe initiated the countdown for the race to start. As the robot/drone countdown, the racers prepared. They took their feet on and off the pedals, switched gears, and made their engines roar. The drivers plotted/set the course for the race, on their on-board computers.

All of the probe's lights turned light green, initiating the start of the race. The crowd cheered, and engine's roared, and gears shifted. There was a cloud of smoke, dust, and nitrous, as all the racers sped off down the road.

Nolo and Tork already had the lead, and, not suprisingly, Gabe was at the back, since the Duel Runner wasn't as fast as the other vehicles. In front of him, was the Playa from Saints Row, speeding on the road, in a Purple Mustang, with the 3rd Street Saints Insignia on it. In front of him, also, were Dom and Brian, going head-to head. Dom was in a red, 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner, while Brian was driving his original car from Fast and the Furious, which he rebuilt.

Gabe: Let's see what this nitrous can do!

Gabe pressed a button on the dashboard: "Nitrous 2 activated"

The Duel Runner sped forward, zooming forward, easily increasing past the Duel Runner's usual top speed, to 300 mph. He sped past the Playa and Dom and Brian. They were left in the dust. Playa used his own boost, to zoom him ahead of the Fast and Furious duo. Nolo and Tork used their own Nitrous 2, and zoomed even further.

The road started going out even further to the edge of town. Nolo drifted around corners, boosted, turned, and sped, with Tork close behind. Gabriel did the same.

Gabriel: I activate a speed spell: Extra Dimensional Boost!

The holographic projector activated, and sent a blast of energy behind the Duel Runner, allowing to catch up, directly behind Nolo and Tork.

Nolo: I'm activating an Accelecharger! Night Sight!

Nolo inserted a technological card-looking device, into a section of the car. An orange glow was emitted, allowing the driver to see in the darkness.

Tork: Me too! I'm using the Cliffside Realm Charger!

As Tork was making a turn, at around 280 mph, the accelecharger allowed him to drift, and still allow his car to stay the same speed, and not slow down.

Gabriel was still right behind them, coming side-to side with Tork.

Gabe: I activate, Big Bang Shot!

Another large glow appeared behind the car, allowing his car to go even faster, boosting it to over 300 mph. He started to pass Nolo, as the finish line was only about a minute ahead. Playa, Dom, and Brian were still in the race, but there was almost no chance of them winning.

Nolo and Gabriel were head-to head, using Nitrous, drifting around corners, and speeding, to try to gain the advantage.

Gabe: This is MY RACE!

Nolo: Not if I can help it!

The finish line was only about 20 seconds down the road, with a crowd waiting at the end.

Gabe: I summon, Boost Warrior!

A hologram of a fighter, with exhaust pipes, as his backpack appeared in mid-air, and pushed the Duel Runner past Nolo, boosting him even further.

Nolo: Holy Shit!

Gabriel successfully sped past the finish line, then stopped the Duel Runner, took of his helmet, and started celebrating his victory. The crowd cheered, and the race was over.

A few minutes later, he recieved congrats from Gumball, Darwin, and all the other racers, a few phone numbers and kisses from cute girls, and high-fives.

About 30 minutes later, Gumball, Darwin, and Gabe drove home, on his Duel Runner, and the racers and audience left.

Gumball: That was awesome!

Darwin: Yeah!  
Gabe: Thank you guys. It was!

The trio walked inside, and recieved mixed reactions from their family members. After a few more hours of movies, and video games with their family, they all fell asleep.

Little did they know, a figure, in black/orange/brown clothing, was watching them, in the distance, with binoculars, laughing to himself.  
" I've got them, right where I want them". He grabbed his shotgun, stepped out of the bushes, and snuck towards the house.

"Only 4 days left until the final battle. By the time I'm down with them, the Army of Good will have lost a few assets, and a general!"

Thank you reading this story, this is the end of Chapter 7! Soon, I will make Chapter 8! Stay tuned, and please, follow, favorite, and review.


	8. Chapter 8: It's Hero Time!

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 8: It's Hero Time!

The man stalked towards the Watterson's house. All the "people" inside, fell asleep in the living room, because they were so tired.

The figure then jumped through the window, sending glass shards to the floor, then held up his shotgun, ready to fire.

Killer: Everyone, get the fuck up! I said, get the fuck up!

All the family members stood up, and were shocked to see a criminal with a shotgun, pointing at them.

Betty: What the hell is going on here?!

Nicole: Who the fuck are you?!

Gumball: Oh, come the fuck on!

Darwin: This is fucking bullshit! Can we go a goddamn hour,without some maniac trying to kill us?!

Killer: Silence! I am Deadshot! Everyone, line up along the wall, and your deaths will be swift and painless.

Gabriel: I would rather die! How about you drop that gun, and fight me like you have actual BALLS, you coward!

Killer: Go to hell! But, if you so insist on dying... "aims shotgun at Gabe's head"

Gabe had several ideas, but he had one main plan. He was about to act, when suddenly, a flying object shot through the remains of the window, and crashed into the hands of the killer, stabbing him, causing him to drop the gun,. Next, a figure jumped through the window, and tackled the criminal, beating him until he was unconscious and bloody.

Gabriel reached, and turned the lights on. The families both say a figure, in blue-ish clothing, with relatively long, black hair, a black mask, a bird symbol on his chest, and a pair of electric batons in his hands, with a smile on his face.

Gabriel: Holy-  
Gumball and Darwin: -Crap! It's Nightwing!

Nightwing: I'm glad you noticed, he said, winking.

Richard: Thank you so much for saving our family!

Gabriel: Thank you, Nightwing!

Gumball: How can this get any better?!

Darwin: Who the fuck are we going to meet next?! Ben 10 and Rook?!

Nightwing: Actually, they were planning to visit you tommorow.

Gabe: I feel like this is a dream.

David: How can we ever repay you?

Nightwing: No thank-you's are nessescary. I'm just glad to help in the final battle, in a few days.

Nightwing then retrieved his Batarang, and Deadshot's body, then jumped out of the window, and grappled away.

Gabriel then confiscated Deadshot's shotgun, and placed it in his backpack.

Gabe: I am SO, going Rambo-style in the final battle.

The next day, Gumball, Darwin, and Gabriel, were watching tv. There were 2 and half days, until the final battle began.

Gumball: So, you're telling me, that in your world, we're actually in a tv show?!

Darwin: How good are our ratings?

Gabriel: You have around 3 million viewers, and 3 total seasons planned. I've seen all the episodes shown so far, and you still have about 58 more episodes planned.

Gumball: That is pretty freaking awesome.

Darwin: Is their a video game about us, too?

Gabriel: Not in our universe, at least not yet. But their most likely is in another one. But you guys are on computer games, on the Cartoon Network website.

Gumball: Not bad.

Darwin: Anyone feel like playing video games?

Gumball: I don't feel like playing Arkham City.

Gabe: How about Saints Row 3?

Gumball and Darwin: Fuck yes!

After a few hours, and a visit from Ben 10, Rook, Gwen, and Kevin, Gumball, Darwin, and Gabe were a little bored.

Gabe: Well, guys, I have a best friend, who might actually come to this universe, to assist us in the final battle.

Darwin: Nice.

Gumball: Cool. Now, who wants to duel me?!

Darwin: I do!

Gabriel: How about a 3-way duel?

Gumball: Sure.

The group ran into the backyard, with their Duel Disks, and decks, ready to duel. They stood in 3 different areas of the yard, activated their duel disks, and prepared to start.

That is the end of Chapter 8. Please stay tuned for Chapter 9, soon. Please follow, favorite, and review.


	9. Chapter 9: A Duel to Remember

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 9: A Duel to Remember

Gumball: I will go first!

I summon, Crystal Beast, Topaz Tiger, in attack mode!

Gumball swiped the card, and a large, white/orange Tiger hologram appeared.

Gumball: I place down two face-downs, and end my turn.

Darwin: I summon Atlantean Heavy Infantry, and use his effect, to summo, Atlantean Marksman! I overlay both monsters to summon, Leviathan Dragon!

Both monsters changed forms, into two blue blobs of energy. A black hole opened up, and both blue forms went inside it. The black hole closed, with a flash of light. Then, a large, blue/purple dragon appeared, from where the black hole once was. Two blue blobs orbited the Dragon, which were the XYZ units used to summon it.

Darwin: I activate his effect. By detaching one XYZ unit, he gains 500 atk.

A blue monster was then sucked into the Dragon's mouth, and a burst of light was released, increasing it's attack points to 2500.

Darwin: Gabe, it's your move.

Gabriel: I activate, Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand, both of your monsters are automatically destroyed!

A dark cloud hologram formed over the backyard, and bolts of lightning were unleashed, destroying Leviathan and Topaz Tiger, with shrieks and roars of both monsters as they were defeated.

Gumball: Oh crap.

Darwin: That was one of my best cards!

Gabriel: Next I summon, Gagaga Magician.

A hologram appeared, of a figure in a red robe, with a chain being held in both hands.

Gabe: Now, I set down two cards.

Gabe: Now, attack Darwin directly!  
The warrior lashed the chain, like a lasso, and launched it straight at Darwin.

A holographic life point counter was shown, and Darwin's life points went from 8000 to 6500.

Gabe: It's your move, Gumball.

Gumball: You'll pay for what you did to Topaz!  
I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus. I use his effect, to add a Crystal Beast, from my deck, to my spell and trap card zone. I choose, Ruby Carbuncle. Now, I activate Crystal Promise, to special summon him, and, using his effect, bring Topaz Tiger, back.

I overlay all 3 monsters!

All 3 monsters changed form, into their respective colors. Blue, White, and Red, and fused together inside a black hole. The black hole exploded in a flash of light, and a large, pink, origami-shaped monster came out.

I summon, Shockmaster! I activate his effect. By detaching one overlay unit, no player can activate spell cards, for the rest of this turn, or next turn!

Shockmaster, attack Gagaga Magician!

Gabe: Not so fast! I activate Magic Cylinder, a TRAP card.

A pair of cylinders appeared in mid-air, and Shockmaster's attack went through one, and out the other, right back at Gumball's life points.

Another counter appeared, showing Gumball's lifepoints go from 8000 to 5700.

Gumball: I end.

Darwin: I set a monster in defense mode, set a face-down, and end.

Gabriel: I summon, Gagaga Girl.

A hologram of a girl in a wizard outfit, popped up right next to Magician.  
I activate their effects, so that they are both level 6. I overlay them, and summon Photon Strike Bounzer.

Out of the black hole, came a Red figure, with the body of a human, and the head of a dragon.

Bounzer, attack and destroy Shockmaster!

Gumball: I activate, Negate-Attack! Your attack is negated, and the battle phase ends.

A large mirror rose from the ground, and absorbed Bounzer's energy blast.

Gabe: I end.

Gumball: I switch Shockmaster to defense mode, and end my turn.

Darwin: I set a monster, and end my turn.

Gabe: I activate, Monster Reborn! To bring back, Leviathan Dragon!

A light blue portal rose from the ground, and Darwin's Leviathan Dragon rose out of the portal.

Bounzer, attack and destroy Shockmaster!

Leviathan, attack Gumball directly!

Gumball's life points went from 5700 to 3700.

Gabe: I end.

Gumball: I activate, Dark Hole. All monsters are destroyed.

Darwin: I activate, dark bribe. It's stopped.

Gumball: Shit. I set a monster, and end.

Darwin: Aw yeah! I summon Atlantean Pikeman. I tribute all 3, to special summon, Poseidra! I activate his effect...

Gabe: Bottomless Trap Hole!

Darwin: Noooo!

A section of Darwin's field collapsed, sending his Dragon into a deep abyss, and was destroyed.

Darwin: I end.

Gabe: Bounzer, Leviathan, finish Gumball off!

Gumball's life points went to 0, and he was beaten.

Gabriel: I set two cards face-down, and end.

Darwin: I set a card, set a monster, and end.

Gabe: Bounzer, attack Darwin's monster.

Darwin: Mirror-Force!

Gabe: Dark Bribe!

Darwin's life points went from 6500 to 4500.

Darwin: I surrender.

Gabe: Well, guys, that was good game. I think we should get some rest now.

Gumball and Darwin: Yeah.

Gabe: You guys aren't TOO bummed that I beat you, right?

Gumball: No, I'll kick your ass next time!

Darwin: Doubt it.

Gabe: Like your any better.

Darwin: Let's just watch some tv. We still have 2 days left, until everything and everyone, come together.

That is the end of Chapter 9, please stay tuned for Chapter 10. Please follow, favorite, and review.


	10. Chapter 10: Training

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 10: Training

Gumball, Darwin, and Gabriel, were watching episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball, for a few hours, before training.

Gumball: Wow. This show is pretty accurate.

Darwin: Yeah. Hey, Gumball, do you remember when that happened? "points at the screen"

"Gumball blushes" No! That's not how I remember it...

Gabe: Sure, whatever.

"A few minutes later"

Gumball: Oh... SHIT! Are you kidding me?! You mean to tell me, that, my first kiss, didn't turn out how it happened? I kissed... a... a...

Darwin: That's fucking disgusting!

"They both jump into the kitchen, and start spitting, and shoving food and drinks down their throats."

Gumball: I'm traumatized.

Darwin: Same here, bro...

"Another episode"

Gumball: That is NOT what I was like around Penny.

Gabe: You sure?

Darwin: He's right... The tv show didn't exagerrate enough! XD  
"Gabriel and Darwin start ROFLing"

Gumball: You're not so cool either, Darwin. Remember when you and I got turned into ghosts?!

Darwin: That was your idea, smart one!

Gumball: Yeah, but at least I didn't go nuts, kiss Carrie, and almost face-plant off a two story building, and embrace it, like a maniac.

Gabe: You both went nuts!

"After watching a lot of episodes"

Gumball: I totally want to watch these, after the final battle.

Darwin: I think everyone will. They will know, that the war was won, in Elmore!

After a few hours, "people", from both families, started preparing.

Gumball sharpened his weapons/blades.  
Darwin double-checked to make sure he had all his gadgets.  
Gabriel looked over his deck, and made sure his duel disk and duel runner, were ready, among dozens of other things.

The Watterson parents, and Anais started installing traps, barricades, and planning escape routes, for staying at home.

The Garcia's were stocking up on food, ammunition, and armor, to assist the Wattersons.

Near the end of the day, they looked like a rag-tag team of militia.

Gabriel: This is going to be, TOTALLY BADASS!  
Gumball and Darwin: YEAH!

Darwin: So, what do we do now?  
Gumball: We train.

The trio began target practice, in the backyard, using their weapons, by shooting at targets and objects. They improved their accuracy, speed, and strength.

Batman allowed them to go inside the new Batcave, and use the holographic situation room, to harness and improve their fighting and stealth skills. They fought against TYGER guards, gangsters, and Ninja. They performed stealth parts, and hostage rescues.

Robin: You guys are seriously working hard.

Nightwing: Keep up the good work!

Batman: I think you boys deserve some rest.

Gabe: We're not done, yet!

After a few more hours of exercising, running, and parkouring, and dueling the Yugioh heroes, the trio was in great shape.

Gumball: What do we do now?

Gabriel: I recieved orders from the Angel, Gabriel. We must go home, and rest. Tomorrow, we will talk, have discussions, and come up with battle plans, with our allies.

The trio walked home, and slept, to rest before the big planning day.

That is the end of Chapter 10. Stay tuned for Chapter 11. PLEASE follow, favorite, and review. I feel like, if people do that, this isn't a waste of time, and I'm doing this, for a good reason.


	11. Chapter 11

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 11: Emotional Preparation

Gabriel, Gumball, and Darwin, were sleeping in their beds. Tomorrow, was the day that they would being preparation for the Final Battle. Gabriel was having a hard time sleeping, tossing and turning, in his bed. After about 2 hours, he drifted off to sleep, and had a dream. Only... it was more, than a dream.

Gabriel's consciousness, was inside a mysterious space. Everything was crystal-clear white. At first, Gabe saw or heard no one. It was vast emptiness and loneliness. But then, he saw several shadows, and they materialized, in front of him.

Gabriel: Oh my God! You guys are...

Shadows: Yes, master. We are the Gagaga's. "All of the shadows bent on one knee, and bowed down to Gabe."

Every single Gagaga was present.

Gagaga Magician, a figure in a red robe, with a chain wrapped inside his fists, ready to be used as a weapon.

Gagaga Girl, his apprentice/best friend, in a magician girl outfit.

Gagaga Child, a little boy in a blue wizard outfit.

Gagaga Gardna, a tall, warrior in bulky armor, with a giant, almost unbreakable shield.

Gagaga Caesar, a warrior in a white robe, with a mystic staff in one hand.

Gagaga Clerk, a female, in a white outfit, and a spellbook in one hand.

And, finally, Gagaga Cowboy, a hero in a green cowboy outfit, a black/brown cape and cowboy hat, and a pair of pistols, each in one hand.

Gabe: I have longed to finally meet you guys. You guys are some of the best and most badass cards, ever! I have so many questions, things I want to say, or just do, with you guys.

Gagaga Magician: I'm afraid, there isn't a lot of time. Gabe, we are here to deliver you a message.

Girl: We are not your best deck anymore. We are now, your second best deck.

Gabe: What are you talking about?! You guys are my signature deck! I'm not leaving you behind!

Gardna: You're not leaving us behind, we are just second best now, which is completely okay, with us. In order to save the multiverse, and be the best duelist possible, you must reunite yourself, with an old deck that you used to love.

Gagaga Magician stood up, walked over to Gabe, and handed him a deck of cards.

Gabriel immediatly felt a surge of power and awesomeness. He could hear noises and attacks, from the cards themselves, and their spirits.

Gabe: Are these...

Cowboy: Yes. These are the DINOSAURS!

The sounds became clearer. Roars, screeches, attacks, and Dinosaur noises echoed throughout the white space.

Clerk: You must harness the power of these ancient kings and queens of the Earth, to fight evil. It is what you must do.

Gabe: I understand. I promise, you guys are my second best. I won't DARE forget you! We can still hang out, after the final battle!

Child: That is, if you win. You can't fail!

Caesar: We know, that you can do it! We believe in you, we will root for you, and assist the side of good, in the final battle!

The Gagaga's, and Gabe, shared a group hug, then Gabriel woke up. He jumped up in his bed, and looked around. It was about 3 am. Gumball and Darwin were still sleeping.

Gabriel heard a shimmering sound, and saw a sparkling light, in his backpack. He slowly, silently, got out of his bed, and moved towards his backpack. He zipped it open, and moved stuff around, and saw a bright, gold light. Right next to it, was is Gagaga deck, in a deckbox. He then moved the deckbox, and saw a golden deckbox. Gabriel pulled it out, and it stopped shinning. He opened it, and saw an entirely new Dinosaur deck. Every single card, he recognized. After looking through, and analyzing it, he saw, that it was excellent. It used cards, that he would have used, to make a Dinosaur deck.

He then placed it, in his Duel Disk, then placed it in his backpack, then closed it.

He silently moved back to his bed, and closed his eyes.

Gumball: GABE!  
Gabe: Oh, you're awake. How long have you been awake?  
Gumball: I saw you get up. I just pretended to be asleep, for a few minutes.  
Darwin: Me too. We can't sleep.

Gabe: I suspected as much. Usually, you guys snore. I thought you might try to trick me.

Gumball: We don't snore!  
Darwin: At least, I don't.

Gabe: Well, I heard you guys snoring. You could have woken up the entire city.  
Darwin:Anyways, what were you doing?

Gabe: It's a long story. I will explain later.  
Gumball: OR, you could explain now. How long and complex, could it be?

"Gabriel explains to them"

Gumball: Okay, wow.  
Darwin: That's pretty awesome.

Gabe: Guys, I also need to have a serious conversation, with you.

Gumball: We're all ears.  
Gabe: Guys, we're a fucking family. NOTHING can seperate our friendship. Nothing! We have to promise each other, here and now, we won't let evil, mistakes, or stupidity, get in the way of any of our, friends or family, or our duty to fight evil, and protect the Earth, and the innocent.

Gumball and Darwin: Aye aye! "salutes"

Gabe: I must also explain to you, what extreme consequences, could happen, if we don't keep this promise. There are an infinite number of universes, with every single possibility, and any and all changes. This final battle has happened in an infinite number of universes, just not between God and Satan themselves, or on a scale of this size, etc.. An infinite number of times, this battle was lost, but, another infinite times, it was won. It doesn't matter that the final battle was lost an infinite number of times. THIS is the DEFINITE battle! It only matters, if we win, this one!

Gumball: Tell us more!  
Darwin: I too want to know more.

Gabriel: From the universe I come from, people write fan-fictions about you guys. Since any possibility has happened in a parallel universe, infinitley, that means that they are ALL TRUE! I need to tell you about those fan-fictions, to give you guys ideas, about things that have happened.

"After about an hour"

Gumball: That's pretty deep.  
Darwin: I'm a little scared now.

Gabe: Guys, it is in times like these, that we must band together. If we band together, NOTHING can stop us!

"The trio high-fives"

Gabriel: I just wish, that all my friends and family, from my universe, will assist in the final battle. I hope they show up.

Gumball: Same with our friends.  
Darwin: Let's hope so.

The trio stayed up, and watched episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball, before having breakfast several hours later.

Gumball: Today is the preparation day, my friends and family!  
Darwin: This is going to be awesome!  
Gabe: Alright, soon after breakfast, an escort team will drive us to a designated location, where we will discuss plans, with the leaders, warriors, fighters, angels, and generals.

This is the end of Chapter 11. Stay tuned for Chapter 12. Please follow, favorite, and review!


	12. Chapter 12: Strategy

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 12: Strategy

Gumball, Darwin, and Gabriel, were escorted to a military base, outside of the Elmore city limits. The escort was made up of police cruisers, helicopters, armed soldiers, and a few tanks. They weren't the only important people, being escorted. Notable heroes were also inside a tank, with them. Batman, Nightwing, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Yusei and Yuma, Playa, Wei Shen, Corvo Attano, and Jack Marston, along with others.

When they arrived at the military base, what they saw, stunned them.  
It was a giant, mega-complex. It was hundreds of feet tall, with several major sections. A training area, a vehicle area, recruitment stations, security checkpoints, a mess hall, energy and weapon shields, and more, all surrounded the building.

After several minutes, Gumball, Darwin, and Gabriel, took an elevator, to the top floor of the building. Inside the room, were several planning tables, boards, graphs, robot and human guards, holograms, weapon storage sections, and video-screens, along with thousands of people, inside a large, single room. The trio recognized video game, tv show, movie, and anime characters, historical figures, soldiers, angels, warriors, yugioh duel monster spirits and characters, superheroes, mercenaries, scientists, government agents, and military personnel, all working together, to prepare for the next day.

When the group entered the room, the head generals and planners turned to them.

A 5 star-general: Aw, yes, the group is here.  
Angel: Now we can start.  
Gumball: I have no words for how awesome this is.  
Darwin: Technically, those count as words.  
Gabe: Guys, this is important. We need to listen to their plans. And maybe, help revise them.

A cynical general: You!? YOU, are going to revise our plans?! Seriously? A bunch of snot-nosed brats?! Haha! This is hilarious! Who is behind this joke-

The general never finished, because Gabriel kneed him in the balls.

Gabe: Don't you DARE, underestimate me, you son of a bitch!  
Cynical General: "High pitched voice" Yes, sir!  
Darwin: That was so badass!

Gabe: Anyway, what is your plan? I seriously hope that this is not our ENTIRE army.

Angel: Well, this is in no way, our entire army. Billions will be in our army tomorrow. We have thousands of these bases, set up all over the multiverse, and this world. This is just the MAIN base. And billions might not join us, until the final battle begins.

Gabe: I understand. Now, please go over the battle plan.

A different Angel, named Gabriel: The plan is simple, yet complex.

"A hologram popped up, in the middle of the room"

The final battle will take place, in a different dimension. Portals will transport both the Good and Evil armies, there. The alternate dimension, is absolutely lifeless, but HUGE. It has plenty of room, for both armies.  
"He took a deep breath, and continued"

Both armies know, the best place for the battle. Our spies tell us, that the army of Evil will travel there, before we do. But, that is a large flaw in their plan. We will be transported to the same battlefield, except, using portals AROUND them. Effectively, we will TRAP them, and keep them enclosed, to keep them from escaping, and gaining the upper hand, in the final battle.

Gumball: Great plan!  
Darwin: I concur.  
Gabriel: I understand. Please continue.

After several more hours, everyone understood the plan, knew their orders and jobs, and were ready to fight.

Gabe: Alright, Gabriel, what do we do next?  
Angel: Well, if I were you, I would gather up all your friends and family, and just prepare.  
Gumball: We've been prepared for days now!  
Darwin: Wait, I think he understand what he means!  
Gabe: Me too.

The trio was escorted home, and started dialing all their phone numbers, to recruit friends and family, for the final battle.

Gumball: How are we doing so far?  
Darwin: Well Carrie and Penny are coming. Not so sure about Tina.  
Gumball: Are you fucking kidding me?! She's a goddamn Tyrannosaurus Rex! She BETTER come!

Gabe: I've pulled some strings, and gotten a few hundred people I know, to cross the portals, for tomorrow.

Gumball: Thanks, dude!

Gabe: Now, we stock up on weapons. I'm going to go pull some more strings. Some generals gave me a few numbers to call, at a time like this.

Darwin: I can't wait!

About 2 hours later, several 18-wheelers, pulled up beside the Watterson household. They all held weapons: Swords, knives, daggers, assault rifles, pistols, shotgun's, SMG's, rocket and grenade launchers, TNT, bombs, traps, lasers, duel disks, yugioh card decks, gadgets, and much, much more.

One of the Delivery Men: Aren't you boys a little young, to be ordering weapons, for your friends, for the final battle of the apocalypse?

Phineas and Ferb: Why no, no we aren't.

Delivery Guy: O.k. then.

Once the weapons were safely secured, the trucks left, all except for one.

A mysterious red figure, walked towards Gumball.

Gumball: Who are you?  
Red Figure: You seriously don't recognize me?  
Darwin: Wait! He looks like...  
Gabe: It's-  
Red Figure: I'M DEADPOOL, BIATCHES!  
"Deadpool throws a grenade up into the air, to celebrate"

Deadpool: This is going to be AWESOME! Let's play Hot Potato!

Gabe: Oh, come on!

Darwin quickly caught the grenade, and threw it back up into the sky, and it exploded.

Deadpool: I'm assisting you boys, in the final battle!

Gumball: Not sure whether I should be scared...  
Darwin: Or honored.  
Gabriel: I'm both.

After hours of having fun with Deadpool, he left, and the trio went to sleep. Tomorrow, was going to be,one of the biggest days, of their lives.

That is the end of Chapter 12! Stay tuned, for Chapter 13. And, PLEASE follow, favorite, and review.


	13. Chapter 13: The Apocalypse Begins

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 13: The Apocalypse Begins

Gumball, Darwin, and Gabriel, were sleeping in there beds, eagerly awaiting the next day.

Gabriel was dreaming about random things: Dinosaurs, video games, the fate of the universe, girls, and all of a sudden, he slipped into a completely new dream.

He was in the same white room, that he was in from recently. The Gagaga's were back, inside the room with him, bowing down.

Gagaga Magician: Master! We request your forgiveness!  
Gagaga Girl: WE are suppossed to be your main deck! We were wrong!  
Gagaga Caesar: Dinosaurs will help you, but WE are your allies! We are your bodyguards! We are supposed to be your front-line soldiers!  
Gagaga Gardna: Please, take us back!

Gabe: If you guys are so sure, they why did you have me use the Dinosaurs?!

Gagaga Child: We thought it would be best. But, you perform better with US! You know it, deep down.

Gagaga Clerk: Don't deny it!

Gagaga Cowboy: Guys, give him some damn time to understand!

Gabriel: I understand.

Gabe awoke, and once again, checked his bag. He still saw his Dinosaur deck, but, in his main deck-box, saw his good old, Gagaga's.

Gumball: Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?!

Darwin: What just happened?

Gabriel: I had a dream!

Gumball: We know that! You were screaming!

Gabriel: I sometimes scream and curse when I dream. I don't know why. I deeply apologize, guys.

Darwin: It's 6 am. At least we can start waking up.

Gumball: Yeah! Today is the day!

Several hours later, the trio was at the military stronghold, that they recently went to. They were busy listening to the plans of the scientists, and Astral's idea of ZEXAL.

Albert Einstein: Gabriel, Gumball, Darwin, would you report to the front of the room?

The group walked to the front, as the scientists explained their ideas.

Stewie Griffin: Now, our idea will blow all of your minds.

Tony Stark: We have found a way to give you super-hero and video game upgrades.

Darwin: Yeahh!

Gumball: What? How?!

Gabe: Show us.

Tony Stark: Using some very complicated technology, and magic, we are going to transfer upgrades, from video games, to you guys. Step inside these 3 chambers. We only have enough power, to use it on you guys.

The 3 friends stepped inside 3 chambers, followed by a flash of light. They stepped outside, feeling like heroes, and gold glows illuminating from their bodies.

Stewie Griffin: You guys, are now GODS, on the battlefield.

Einstein: You now have a very long-list of upgrades, superpowers, and gadgets, at your use.

Tony Stark: You guys have all the staple powers, and more.

Gumball: What exactly can we do?

"Tony Stark takes out a huge piece of paper, and begins reading"

Tony Stark: You are now immune to bullets, lasers, falling, fire, explosions, plasma, blades, getting hit by an object-

Stewie Griffin: You can also fly, regenerate lost body parts, blood, bones, you have superhuman strength, speed, agility, intelligence and problem-solving, perception-

Einstein: You can fly, breathe underwater, all your weapons have infinite ammunition, and the list goes on and on. Did I mention, Power Ranger morphers and megazords?

Gabriel: This is awesome!

"Darwin hugs the scientists"

Gabriel: Thank you so much! I promise, I will put them to good use!

Gumball: I would ask exactly HOW, you guys did this, but I don't want to know.

Gabriel: Wait, I'm almost sure we have weaknesses...

Stewie Griffin: Yes, you do have a few weaknesses.

Tony Stark: If you hearts are ripped out of your bodies, or your brains are ripped out of your bodies, you can be killed.

Gabe: Let's keep that in mind, guys.

"Bruce Wayne walks to the top, at a pedestal, in front of the crowd of thousands of "people"-

Bruce Wayne: Alright, so here is the plan! Everyone will gather everything and everyone you can. At exactly 9 pm, the portals will open, transporting us to the designated planet, where the final battle will commence. We have worked long and hard for this day! Don't waste it!

"Cheers fill the entire room"

The drive back to the Watterson's house was hectic, with supplies being transported, people preparing weapons, officers patrolling, and motivational speeches being given.

At home, the Wattersons and Garcia's were stocked with weapons, traps, and ammunition. They were ready for anything.

Nicole Watterson: You boys go save the multiverse, now!

Betty: Go kick some ass!

After a few hours of confession, motivational talks, and goodbye's, the trio left the house, and were escorted into Nolo Passaro's car, who drove to the edge of town. He was followed by his entire crew of Acceleracers, military choppers, jets, planes, motorcycles, and an entire menagerie of things.

Gabe: This is it, guys.

Darwin: Yeah, it is.

Gumball: I've been waiting for this, for a long time now.

The entire convoy drove and flew through the portal, and were transported to a large, deserted, rocky and watery planet, about the size of Jupiter. Plenty of room for both armies.

An hour later, the the portals stopped opening and closing, and the entire army of good was on the battlefield. The army consisted of about 30 billion troops, angels, soldiers, characters, warriors, humans, aliens, and characters from across time, space, and dimensions. Nearly everything that has, had, or ever will exist, across the multiverse, was represented, in one form or another, in the army. Even Dinosaurs, robots, and animals, were in the large group.

Gabriel, and the Elmorians, were at the front, along with several people with epic voices, like Morgan Freeman, Keith David, Samuel Jackson, Daniel Dae Kim, Kevin Conroy, and Chuck Norris, who would echo his speech..

Gabriel: Alright everyone, it's time for a final motivational speech!

Gabe stood on a tall pedestal, with a microphone, and began talking. Shirako started playing a song, on a Helecarrier, in the sky, with blazingly loud speakers. The song was, "The Bird and the Worm" by, "The Used":

We come from many different worlds. We come from vast corners of the multiverse, to fight against evil. No more shall the Illuminati's of the universe, oppress us. No more, will evil triumph over good. Today is the day, we unite against the bad guys, and take back, what is rightfully ours! I promise, each and every single one of you, today is the day, that stupid and evil people go extinct. Today is the last day, that an evil person will exist. After today, the multiverse will become a shinning, perfect, flawless Utopia, under the rule of God himself! No more will we suffer unfairness, injustice, evil, oppression, exile, racism, problems, stupidity, and hatred! I stand before you today, as one of your leaders. I don't give a fuck, if you're black, white, mexican, alien, monster, robot, dinosaur, ghost, or whatever! Today, we unite as one!

Gabriel's voice, amplified by the epic voices of the his echoes, and the amazing song, sturred by a symphony of awesomeness, and cheering, by the army.

Gabriel: Leonidas, your line, please!

Leonidas and Gabriel: THIS. IS. SPARTA!

The cheering died down after several minutes, as Gabriel explained the plans and battle-tactics. When everyone was ready, they started splitting off into their squadrons.

The Elmorians consisted of Gabriel, and all his friends and from his home universe, and all of Gumball and Darwin's friends, from their universe.

Penny and Gumball stood side-by side, and so did Carrie and Darwin. Gabriel stood in front of them, and also in front of the entire-army.

Then, large, light blue portals opened, and, from the other side, emerged the army of Evil. After about one hour, the army of Evil was lined up, directly facing the army of Good. Then, God and Jesus descended down in front of the army of good, holding religious swords of Justice.

The army of evil consisted of monsters, demons, politicians, the Illuminati, evil and stupid people, Justin Bieber, the Jonas Brothers, Bill O' Reily, Obama, Mitt Romney, and so-on and so-on.

Then, a tall 7-foot demon, stood at the front of the Evil army. He had the body and wings of a Dragon, with 3 horns, but the head and face of a human.

Satan: It is time, to destroy you! After this battle, the multiverse will become Anarchy! WE will rule, and no one will be powerful enough to stop us!

Jesus: As long as there is evil and stupidity, good will always rise up, against it!

Satan: Enough, old man! My army, CHARGE!

God: My children, attack!

Shirako started playing a different song on the Avenger's Helecarrier. The song was, "Creator of Worlds", by "Epic Score"

Both armies, of about 30 billion, each, charged, with weapons drawn, with vehicles close behind them. Superheroes, animals, robots, Helecarriers, jets, flying cars, Angels, Demons, and more, sped through the sky. Animals and robots, and much more, swam through the sea.

Both armies clashed, and the final battle began, with music blaring all over the planet.

And that is the end of Chapter 13! I will add Chapter 14, ASAP! Thank you so much for viewing. Please follow, favorite, and review!


	14. Chapter 14: Immortal Combat

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 14: Immortal Combat

As the armies charged at each other, Gabriel prepared himself, and made mental notes of who was around him.

To his left, were his best friends from Elmore. And, behind them, THERE other friends from school. They were all covered in bullet-proof vests, and carried weapons. Gumball was holding a pair of swords. Darwin held a pair of batons. Penny was charging, with a pair of daggers. Carrie flew through the air, inches above them, with ghost power gloves, like Danny Phantom.

Gabriel then looked to the right, where his best friends from Earth, were supporting him, and their team-mates, in turn, behind them. All covered in bullet-proof armor, they had their weapons.

His friend Billy, was equipped with a crossbow and a long-bow. Ram had a pair of assault-rifles. Zander was dual-wielding a pair of twin shotguns. Lupe had a pair of pistols.

The armies finally collided, and action insued.

Fights broke out, explosions occured, bullets fired, swords and metal clashed, blood was spilled, and fists were used. Screaming and battle-cries were heard, above the roar of the awesome music.

Gabriel saw a group of Joker's best gangsters, charge at his friends. There were around 10 of them.

Gabe: Alright, team, stick together! As heroes, we unite and strike!

Gabe took out a pair of knives, and attacked. He charged, and a kicked thug in the gut, stabbed him in the face, then pushed him into another.

Gumball was charged by a pair of enemies, and he quickly took action. He slashed his sword, cutting off one of their heads, then stabbed the other enemy in the stomach, then kicking him down.

Darwin jumped high in the air, and smashed his batons and his entire body down on a gangster, performing an Aerial Attack. A bad guy tried to punch him from behind, but Darwin used his batons to grab his fist/arm, twist his body around, and send him flying through the air, while barely dodging a stray bullet.

Penny jumped, and kicked an enemy in the stomach, then kneed him in the balls. Finally, she stabbed him in the left shoulder-blade, and twisted her body around, to pull the thug, like a tornado, and send him flying into the back of a demon.

The demon tried to retaliate, but Carrie shot plasma energy blasts at it, destroying it.

Billy and Zander double-teamed to take on 3 bad guys.

Billy got a head-shot with the crossbow, then smacked another gangster in the gut with the end of it. Zander shot that same thug, with his shotgun, killing him. They then both shot the knees of an enemy, crippling him.

Lupe and Ram fought like an acrobats, punching, kicking, and dodging attacks from the final few of Joker's minions, then finishing them off with occasional gun shots.

Gabriel: Alright guys, split up! You know the drill!

"Gabriel high fived Billy, and shook hands with Ram"

Gabriel: Delta squadron, go help the Yugioh heroes!  
Elmore squad, stick with me!

With that, Billy, Ram, Zander, and Lupe split off, charging across the battlefield to get to their destination.

The battlefield was absolute chaos. More blood was being spilled, while violence and death was everywhere. At first sight, it seemed mindless. But, at a second-look, strategies and tactics could be seen.

Gabriel charged through the battlefield, firing his assault rifles at enemies, while Gumball and Darwin provided back-up support. They shot and killed several flying demons, some politicians, and terroists.

Gabriel pressed a button on his communicator

Gabe: Generals, how is the start of the battle going?!

Cynical General: The battle just started, you dumbass! We're taking some losses, and we're evenly tied with the evil army.

Gabe: How more can we help?!

Cynical General: Godzilla is tackling Mothra, the Justice League is fighting against the Injustice League, the Avengers are fighting Skrulls... Most of our big-hitters and teams are doing okay. We just need our soldiers to do what we need you to do!

Gabriel: Understood, Sir!

Gabriel and his squadron moved deeper into the battlefield, and found a platoon of the North Korean army.

Carrie: Let's kick some ass!

Penny: Agreed!

Gabriel charged near the North Korean soldiers, and obliterated their front lines, with assault rifle shots. A few of them tried shooting back, but their bullets were useless, to do the trio's superhero upgrades.

Gumball jumped through the air, firing his pistols in side-ways/slowmotion James Bond style.

Darwin fired his Shotgun and Repeater at the soldiers, crippling some of them.

The North Korean troops started retreating, and they trampled their, "great leader" Kim Jong-Un, to death.

Gabe: We've got them on the run! Finish them off! Let's use our superhero upgrades!

Gumball placed his hands together, and shot a fireball at the enemy troops, sending them flying, like bowling pins.

Darwin finished the last North Korean troops off, with a hurricane strike, which launched him spinning through the air, with water around his body, and crash into the troops.

The group of 5 continued onward, fighting demons, politicians, terroists, and stupid people. They all frequently switched weapons, and used their superpowers, and traveled all over the battle-field, wherever they were most needed. Shirako frequently changed the music on the Helecarrier, to songs such as, "Freedom"- Yugioh 5D'S", or "Precious Time, Glory Days"- Yugioh GX.

Nick Fury: Gabriel, we need your assistance!

Gabriel: "speaks through communicator"

Yes! Where are we needed?!

Nick Fury: One mile west of your position!

Gabriel: Got it! Boys, let's fly!

Gabriel, Gumball, and Darwin, shot through the air, with Penny and Carrie close behind, firing their weapons at bad guys on the ground, or above them in the air.

Darwin: Awesome team-work, guys!

The group then saw the Avengers and the X-Men, behind overwhelmed by Skrulls and the Magneto's Brotherhood.

Penny: Oh no!

Carrie: Shit!

Gabe: Guys, stay calm! Fight!

The team shot through the air, punching and kicking Skrulls, and shooting at members of the Brotherhood. It was a spectacular sight to behold.

After a few minutes, they were again needed somewhere else.

Gabriel: Jesus, sir, how are our forces doing?

Jesus: My son, we are managing. We need more power, though. See what you can do.

Gabriel: Aye aye! "salutes"

The team of 5 landed on the ground, and helped Dante, (from Devil May Cry) and Kratos, slice- and dice through demons and monsters, using their weapons and guns.

Gumball: Guys, we're needed somewhere else!

After several more minutes of crossing a bloody battlefield, they saw an amazing sight. The Power Rangers, every single generation, fighting aliens and robots, using their power, weapons, and megazords.

Gabriel: Everyone, it's morphing time! Activate our morphers!

All 5 members of the squad pulled out cell-phone shaped devices, and pressed a combination/code of buttons, then drew respective japanse symbols in the air, followed by a flash of gold light. They back-flipped through the air, and, through a combination of technology and magic, were morphed into Power Rangers.

Gabriel: Red Ranger! Spinsaurus Power!  
Gumball: Blue Ranger! Saber-Toothed Cat Power!  
Darwin: Orange Ranger! Megalodon Power!  
Penny: Brown Ranger! Triceratops Power!  
Carrie: White Ranger! Dilophosaurus Power!

There was an explosion behind all of them, as they struck their signature poses, and the mighty roars of their Spirit Prehistoric Animals were heard.

Gabriel: Atttacccckkkk!

That is the end of Chapter 14. I will add Chapter 15, ASAP. Thank you for reading. Please, follow, favorite, and review. It makes me feel like I'm doing something good.


	15. Chapter 15: It's Morphin' Time!

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 15: It's Morphin' Time!

Gabriel: My fellow Power Rangers, Draw your weapons! Now!

Gabriel drew out a large, red long-sword/sabre.  
Gumball drew a blue pair of daggers.  
Darwin used an orange spear.  
Penny grabbed a pair of brown batons.  
Carrie revealed a white, mystic staff, with a green glow around the top.

Gabriel: We are: The final Power Rangers team! Power Rangers: Justice Force! Attttaccck!

Shirako then started playing the Power Rangers Justice Force: Theme Song, on the Helecarrier's speakers.  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder-instrumental)

"In the final days of the Multiverse, a group of young heroes will rise!  
To fight evil, stupidity, and greed!  
To finally destroy all evil!  
To Defeat Satan  
To save the multiverse!  
They are: The Power Rangers: Justice Force!"

"Here comes the Justice Force!  
Trained hard to hone their skills!  
Power Rangers!  
Fighting Demons!  
Protecting the Innocent!  
Power Rangers!  
Standing up to Evil!

Staying United!  
Satan, go away, we are here to kick your ass!  
We will never die!  
We are here to deliver JUSTCE!  
Because we're the Justice Force!  
We're heroes, we're Gods, we're invincible!  
Justice Force!  
Yeah!  
Justice Force!  
Go! Go! Go!  
Justice Force!"

The awesome theme song played extremely loudly, while the new Power Rangers charged towards the alien minions, and fought.

Gabriel: Lighting Sword Strike!

Gabriel swung his sword around and around, until Red Electricity encircled it. He finally spun around, and slashed the sword at the alien minions, causing an explosion, and sending red-lightning through the bad guys.

Gumball: Dagger Blast!

Gumball pulled his Daggers back, and, with all his strength, pushed them forward, with all his strength, sending a wave of blue energy towards the aliens, causing explosions.

Darwin: Spear Earthquake!

Darwin jumped in the air, and slammed his spear into the ground, causing an explosion, and an Earthquake, allowing enemies to fall into it, or be killed by the blast.

Penny: Baton Strike!

Penny ran towards a group of the Warstar, and slammed her batons into several, then spun around, causing them to fly, and a short tornado to form, killing some enemies, or causing others to fly.

Carrie: Mystic Blast!

Carrie charged her staff, then spun around, aimed at the last few alien minions, and released it, causing a magical green explosion.

The Rangers basked in their victory, and were cheered on by the +20 other Ranger teams.

Gabriel: Awesome job, Rangers!  
"High fives"

Gabe: We need to call the Zords! The flying superheroes could use our help!

The Rangers followed in suit, pressing commands on their morphers.

Giant, several story tall-cyborgs emerged through the midst of the great battle.

A Red Spinosaurus, a Blue-Saber Toothed Cat, an Orange Megalodon, a Brown Triceratops, and a White Dilophosaurus.

The Rangers each jumped toward their zords, and telported inside.

After 1 minute, the zords came together, in a spectacular sequence of magic and technology, to form the rainbow-colored Justice Megazord.

Gabe: Checking! Is everyone ready?!  
Gumball: Ready to fight!  
Darwin: Aye aye!  
Penny: As ready as I'll ever be!  
Carrie: Let's do this!

The team piloted the Megazord, as it steered and completely trampled a large section of the evil army, firing lazers, bullets, energy blasts, and using energy weapons. It was a sight to behold.

A large section of the evil army was descimated, killed, knocked unconscious, or worse. The megazord was a large help to the superheroes, Godzilla, and the Juegars.

Gabriel: How are we doing, Generals?!

General 2: Some of the forces are retreating! We are starting to dominate them! I say we focus more of our forces on them-

Gabe: NO! That is a bad idea. They would be expecting that. It is obviously a trap. Some kind of plan! We need to stay focused on the plan! We planned for this! We know what they will do!

General: You're right! Sorry!

Gabriel: Where are we needed, now?!

Shirako: My Acceleracers could use your help!

Gumball: You heard him, guys! Let's move!

That is the end of Chapter 15! I will add Chapter 16, soon. Please follow, favorite, and review.

Note: I will not be able to show or talk about the entire battle. I honestly want that part, to be left up to the imagination of YOU GUYS! I'm only talking about the main/biggest parts. I am extremely sorry that I can't do the WHOLE battle. Since there are still billions of soldiers left on both sides, and so many possibilties, I want you guys to come up with your own fillers and small battles. Again, I apologize.


	16. Chapter 16: Accelerated Problems

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 16: Accelerated Problems

The Power Rangers Justice Force were still piloting the Megazord, then, Gabriel had an idea:

Gabe: Activate, flight mode!

The Megazord had a pair of wings extend from it's back, rocket boots activated, and it zoomed through the air, punching and blasting enemies. Soon, they found the other Hot Wheels Acceleracers.

Nolo: Gabe, we see your Megazord! We're being overwhelmed by racing drones! We can use some assistance!

Gumball: Activate, laser eyes!

The Justice Megazord shot red laser beams, blasting and destroying the enemy robots, giving the Acceleracers time to escape, and move to other parts of the battlefield.

Tork: Thanks for the assistance, Rangers!

Leonardo: Gabriel, we need your help! We're being overwhelmed by foot ninjas!

Darwin: Let's jet!

The Megazord traveled to the location of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, hovering above them, in the air.

Gabriel: Guys, we have to drop! Now!

All 5 team-members dropped out of the megazord, and combined all of their weapons and powers, to unleash a massive shockwave on the ground, scattering enemy ninja, sending them flying, and killing or KO'ing them.

Leonardo was about to be impaled by the Shredder. All the other Turtles, and their allies, were unconscious on the ground.

The Shredder: You fools are too late!

Gabe: Guys, let's do this! Blaster time!

The 5 teens came together, and combined their weapons into a single, rainbow-colored super blaster. They each took up a different position, and held up a specific part of the blaster.

Penny: Charge it!  
Carrie: Blast him back to hell!  
Gumball: You're done, Shredder!  
Darwin: You're going to be RIPPED TO SHREDS!

Gabriel: FIRE!

The blaster shot a single blast of highly-charged plasma, electricity, fire, and magic, which chased each other in a spiral, and combined into a single blast. The blast traveled extremely fast, and hit the Shredder.

Shredder: What!? Noooo!-

The Shredder exploded, in a combination of blood, smoke, fire, and electricity.

Leonardo thanked the Rangers, woke up his allies, and they continued the fight against evil.

Darwin: The Yugioh heroes need our help!  
Gumball: How do you know?!  
Gabriel: Because they're coming toward us, with demons and monsters behind them! Everyone, grab your ranger blasters.

The teens reached for their blasters, and shot and killed several flying demons, that were chasing the Duel Runners. Next, they used their main weapons to fight them off, as a team.

Gabe/Red Ranger: Lighting Sword Strike!  
Gumball/Blue Ranger: Dagger Blast!  
Darwin/Orange Ranger: Spear Earthquake!  
Penny/Brown Ranger: Baton Blast!  
Carrie/White Ranger: Mystic Energy Explosion!

After more explosions of electricity, the demons were destroyed, or retreated.

Gumball: We can win this! Yeah!

Several hours passed. The fighting grew even more hectic. Billions died. Blood was spilled. Enemies were knocked unconscious, or killed. Soldiers in both armies died. The armies were now down to about 10 billion each. Or, at least, 10 billion each, that could fight. There was no time for mourning, yet. Only, fighting.

The Rangers spent several hours flying around the battlefield, fighting enemies, and assisting thousands upon thousands comrades.

God and Jesus could see through the silver-lining. They both knew, Satan was planning something, that could turn the entire battle in his favor.

So did the Rangers. They had ideas, but, they were too busy focusing on the tasks at-hand.

The Rangers fought like absolute legends, kicking serious ass, and using all their weapons, gadgets, powers, experience, skills, and allies, to combat evil. Even the entire good army did the same. Random motivational songs for the army of good, were still heard all over the planet, on Shirako's Helecarrier. Everyone was excited. Everyone was more optumistic about the outcome.

Back home at Elmore, and Gabriel's home universe, there was absolute chaos. Riots in the streets, martial law, theives, looters, bandits, terroists, and destruction, on a multiverse-wide scale. If a winner wasn't decided very soon, the multiverse could collapse into chaos.

As the Rangers were flying the megazord, Gabriel just had to ask a random question.

Gabe: Hey Carrie, I have a random question for you.  
Carrie: Sure. What is it?  
Gabe: Do you know any HOT emo girls, like yourself, that are in high-school? I could use a hook-up.

"Carrie blushes"

Carrie: Well, I know some that are in high-school. If we survive the final battle, I promise, I will see what I can do, for you.

Gabriel: Thank you.

Darwin: What the hell is this about?!

Gabriel: Relax Darwin, I'm not trying to steal her from you.

Darwin: Can we just focus on the damn battle, and flying the megazord?!

Gabriel: I apologize, Darwin. I am sorry. I'm just trying to give myself some relaxation.

Darwin: Are you fucking kidding me?! Relaxation?! With all the death that is going on out there?!-

Gabriel: If you don't relax, focus, and stay calm, you can make mistakes, mistakes that can get you hurt, or WORSE!

Darwin: ... I'm sorry.

Gabe: It's okay, buddy.

Gumball: Oh man! Look at that!

Everyone: Oh shit!

That is the end of Chapter 16. I will add Chapter 17, soon. PLEASE follow, favorite, and review, so I won't feel like I'm wasting my time.


	17. Chapter 17: Templars

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 17: Templars

While flying the megazord, the Rangers saw another spectacular sight: The Assassin's, (from Assassin's Creed) were fighting the evil Templars. And they were losing!

Gabriel: Alright, team! Everyone, on my count, we jump-

Suddenly, the megazord was shot through the sky, and was flying towards the ground.

Darwin: Nooo!  
Gumball: I can't die like this!  
Gabe: Jump! It's the ONLY way!

As the other 4 jumped out of the megazord, and parachuted down to the ground, Gabriel was busy trying to steer the Megazord.

"Communicator"

Carrie: Gabe, you're going to die! Just jump!  
Gabriel: No, I can do this! I won't fail anyone!

Carrie: Gabe, you KNOW, that no one can be expected to do everything, or fail no one. Do us all a favor, and save yourself!

Gabe: ... You're right!

Gabriel jumped out of the Megazord, but, he was seconds too late. The Megazord crashed to the ground, in an explosion.

Gumball: Noooo!

The other 4 Rangers checked the rubble.

Penny: This can't be!

Gumball rushed inside to bring out, an almost dead-corpse. Gabriel was still alive, but badly injured. He was partly crushed, and several vulnerable parts of his body, were exposed or weakened. His superhero upgrades didn't cover everything.

Gabe: How bad it is?

Penny: Stay here, we will send someone to pick you-  
Gabriel: No! I have to fight, no matter what condition I am in!

Gumball: If you try to fight, you will get killed! We can't risk that!

Gabriel: Fine.

Carrie and Darwin volunteered to keep Gabe safe, while Gumball and Penny volunteered to go help the Assassins.

Slaughter was everywhere. There were bodies of both Assassins and Templars. But, the main leaders of both were still standing.

Altair, Ezio, Connor, Aveline, Edward, and Desmond, were all face-to-face with Juno, and her Templar puppets.

The Assassins fought hard, but, were ultimately defeated.

Out of pure rage, Gumball and Penny charged, but were defeated in several seconds, thanks to Juno's power, and her skilled Templar guards and leaders.

Juno slowly strided towards the remains of the Megazord, to finish them off.

Darwin: You will pay for what you have down, you bitch!

Carrie: If I die, then at least I die with my friends! "Kisses Darwin on the mouth part, of his helmet"

Darwin used his Spear Earthquake, and Carrie used her Mystic Blast, but Juno used a holographic shield, to stop them. Finally, the Templar guards knocked them unconsious, using Batman-level martial arts skills and speed.

Juno:So, you are the great general?! "Laughs" YOU are supposed to stop us?! I could go on for hours, but, I would rather put you out of your misery. Guards, finish him off!

Gabriel: What's the matter? You don't have any balls to face me, one-on-one, like a man?!

Juno: I am ABOVE you humans, and anyone could take you on, in your current condition.

One of the guards took his sword, and prepared to kill Gabriel. Memories flashed through his eyes. His hopes and dreams were gone. He had given up almost all hope. He wasn't ready to accept death. But, he didn't nessescarily prepare for...  
CHUCK NORRIS!

Chuck Norris flew through the air, then smashed between the guard, and Gabe. Chuck Norris then performed a Flaming Roundhouse Kick. He jumped, and used his fire legs to move himself extremely fast, like a helicopter, then unleash a super-attack that destroyed Juno and her guards.

Gabriel: Oh my God! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much of a fan I am...  
Chuck Norris: I know! I'm using the healing powers of my beard, to heal you and your friends. We need you!

The Rangers and the Assassins were soon healed, and the Megazord was fixed, and ready.

Gumball: What now?!

Chuck Norris: There are about 5 billion soldiers on each side, now. Satan is planning something, BIG! We need to get to the edge of the battlefield, FAST!

That is the end of Chapter 17. I will add Chapter 18, tomorrow-ish. Please follow, favorite, and review, so I know that I'm not wasting my time.


	18. Chapter 18: And the Winner is:

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 18: Who is the Winner?!

Chuck Norris and the Power Rangers' Megazord, flew to the center of the battlefield, where most of the action was now concentrated.

Gumball: How do you know that Satan is planning something?  
Chuck Norris: 3 reasons. 1, he is Satan. 2, our scouts. And 3, I'm Chuck Norris, I know.

Gabriel: Any idea what it is?

Chuck Norris: Wait, stop! I hear something!

Gabriel: How can you hear anything over the music and the combat?!

Darwin: I have a bad feeling about this.

Chuck Norris used his super-vision, to look higher into the sky.

Chuck Norris: One of the enemy Helecarriers, is dropping a NUKE! We're fucked!

Carrie: We have to stop it!?

Chuck Norris: There is no time! Get to shelter! I'm going to try to stop it!

Penny: Chuck Norris, NO!

Chuck Norris flew higher into the sky, with his fist aimed at the Nuke. After a few seconds, he punched the Nuke, and broke his fist.

Chuck Norris: Fuuuuuu!

Chuck Norris started falling to the ground, with the Nuke close behind him.

Carrie: Can the Megazord withstand a nuclear assault?

Gabriel: I think we're about to find out...

Gumball: Guys, it's been an honor serving you, all.

Gabriel: It was a pleasure and honor, to fight alongside all of you Rangers, and everyone in the Good army. But, don't give up just yet!

Darwin: It's seconds from dropping...

The nuke dropped, and a massive explosion occured. The explosion only lasted for a few seconds, but it took out about 95 percent of the good army. Some of the evil army was taken out, but the Evil soldiers thought it was worth it.

After the smoke cleared, the Megazord was still standing, but just barely. There weren't a lot of troops or animals left. All hope seemed lost.

Satan: Surrender now, and your deaths will be swift!

The 5 Rangers jumped/teleported out of the Megazord, and were met by the last few remaining angels, superheroes, animals, legends, and warriors. There were less than 1 billion soldiers, in the Good army, against the evil army's 4-5 billion.

Gabriel: It's not over, until everyone is dead!

Satan: So be it! My army, finish them off!

God: My children, give me your strength, one final time. Attack!

It was another absolute clash. Explosions, blood, fists, swords, and bullets. But, sadly, it was not enough. Most of the troops were killed, or knocked unconscious. Some retreated a few miles away, and yet, others chose, to die as heroes.

The 5 Rangers were knocked on the ground, beaten, bloody, and close to death with dead bodies scattered all around them. They knew, that they were doomed.

Satan: Any last words, before I take over the multiverse?!

Gumball: Fuck you.  
Darwin: Go to hell.  
Carrie: You may have defeated us, but our descendants will never give up the fight.  
Penny: This really is the end, isn't it?

Gabriel: IT'S NOT OVER! Shirako, play one final song for me!

Shirako: For what it's worth, I'll do it.

Gabriel: Guys, give me your assistance!

Gabriel reached into his duel disk, and pulled out one final card.

Gabe: EVERYONE, touch this card, with me! Muster your strength, and help me!

The other four Rangers understand Gabe's idea, and obeyed.

Shirako played a song on the Helecarrier's speakers, called, "One Card Short"- Yugioh"

Gabe: Using our Ranger powers, and superhero upgrades, I sacrifice, all my strength, and so will my friends, to activate...

Gabriel and his friends raised the card high in the sky, and it started shinning as bright as a star.

Everyone: MONSTER REBORN! To bring back, ALL OF OUR FALLEN COMRADES!

A bright beam of light, shot from the card, and a large, light blue-portal opened in the center of the battlefield. All of the fighters and animals, in the army of Good, were brought back to life, and ready to fight.

Satan: Nooo! This can't be happening! What is this?! Stoppp! We have won, we have already won!

All 30 billion soldiers were brought back, with their strength fully renewed, and weapons drawn.

Gabriel: ATTACK!

The entire army of Good attacked, and the 5 Rangers joined in, entirely overwhelming the army of Evil.

Satan: It's time, for Plan B! Soldiers, harness the power of Dark ZEXAL! Combine all our souls, into one!

All of the 5 billion soldiers turned into dark orbs, and floated up into the sky, fusing together with Satan, to form a giant, 1,000 story tall demon, with the power, intelligence, and strength, of all of them.

Astral: Everyone, do the same! We must harness the power of ZEXAL! Now!

The army of good all turned into light-blue orbs, and fused together into the sky, to form a 1,000 story, bearded, white-man, in a robe, with a magical sword. They had all become one being. Their intelligence, strength, courage, and minds, had all connected, even closer than Satan's army.

The two ZEXAL forms stared each other down, than charged.

The Demon form shot a fire-ball, but, using the magical sword, the Good Zexal form deflected the blast. Then, he charged, and jumped and tackled the evil Demon.

God: We are here, to finish you.  
Jesus: It's been thousands of years in the making.  
Gabriel: We've waited forever, for this!  
Everyone else: Die, demon scum!

The Zexal form, raised his sword, and, with the strength of 30 billion heroes, struck the sword in the "heart" of the Dark Zexal form. It's entire body started to crack into pieces, then exploded, in a shatter of blood, smoke, fire, and light.

The good Zexal form divided back into 30 billion soldiers, and they rested for several minutes, regaining their strength.

Gabriel: Does this mean... it's all over?  
God: Yes, my children. It is all over. You will never be afraid of anything, ever again.

All the soldiers start cheering and celebrating, and basking in the glory of their victory.

Shirako started playing victory music: " Your the Best Around"

That is the end of Chapter 18. BUT, this is NOT the last chapter. I still have another chapter planned. Stay tuned, and I will add it, sometime today. Please follow, favorite, and review. Thank you for reading this.


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

The Amazing World of Gumball: The End of the Multiverse!

Chapter 19: Epilogue

After the final battle of the Apocalypse, the Multiverse has become perfect. It was a Utopia. There were no problems, no difficulties, no evil. Just fun, technology, and life. Nature and humans lived in perfect harmony. Dinosaurs and other prehistoric living things were brought back, and lived naturally in the modern-day ecosystems. Scientists and the human race gained almost infinite scientific, technological, and biological knowledge. The human race, and all the other races, were was powerful and as intelligent, as Gods. Every single universe was peaceful. There was no money, as it was deemed useless. Fighting was allowed, but only for fun and exercise. Racism, outcasting, prejudice, greed, and hatred, were no longer problems. It was a beautiful Utopia. Everything was perfect, and nothing could go wrong. Everyone believed in God, and there was no need for heaven, since the Multiverse itself became heaven. Everyone understood and respected other people's opinions. Everything was, "partially free". New songs were still being created, now movies were being worked on, and new video games were still being made, and good books were being of the dead people, who have ever died, were ressurected, to live their lives, forever. Words cannot describe the Utopia of a mutliverse. Infinite travel between the infinite universes was allowed. Death was no longer an issue. There was no such thing as growing old and frail. Aging would now stop, in the 20-30's. Everyone had superpowers, high-intelligence, and in peak human condition. Stupidity no longer existed. Except for humor. Prank calls, jokes, and pranks were actually tolerated. Sadness and anger ceased to exist. Politicians, liars, and criminals, went extinct.

The group of Rangers went back to the Elmore universe, where they were greeted with celebration.

Gumball: That was totally awesome!  
Penny: So exciting!  
Darwin: Now, we are no longer afraid!  
Carrie: So, it really is all over...  
Gabriel: Guys, I have an announcement to make. I am MOVING here! Permanently, with my family!

"Everyone hugs Gabe"

Gabe: I look forward to the awesome adventures, we can go on.  
Carrie: Gabe, I did what you said. A few of the emo high school girls I know, want to get to know you.  
Gabe: Awesome, thank you!  
Darwin: Now, what's next?  
Gabriel: Let's get our Duel Runners, and ride off into the sunset, like badasses! Then, come back into town, and play Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag!

"Everyone cheers"

All of Gabriel's MAIN friends, Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie, Zander, Lupe, Billy, Ram, the Yugioh heroes, and Shirako, rode off into the sunset, on Duel Runners/Motorcycles, with Gabriel at the front, in a formation. Then Shirako drove behind the group, and played a song, on his blazingly loud speakers, for everyone to enjoy:

"Future Colors- Yugioh 5D'S"

That is the end of Chapter 19, and sadly, this story. But, do NOT fret! I am going to create a SEQUEL series, set after the final battle, detailing the new, exciting adventures of Gabriel, and all of his friends, as they live their Utopian lives.


End file.
